


Camelia

by Maxibillion



Category: Neon District (Video Game), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Also he’s not a self insert I just named him terribly, Also the title is from a song that might help for context, But it’s a short story from a while ago, ND will be a Fandom tag eventually, Neon District, Roblox - Freeform, Speaking of terrible excuse the writing this is old, This doesn’t hit different without full context, Yes these characters are actually from ND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxibillion/pseuds/Maxibillion
Summary: Vera visits her parents.
Relationships: Maximilian Fisher & Vera Fisher, Original Character & Original Character





	Camelia

Vera was alone. 

Not a rare occurrence by any means, especially for her, but this time it was voluntary. As she stays sitting down and crying on the grass. The rain was barely falling, but just enough to confuse her near constant tears for dew.

She could barely look at what was in front of her anymore, but she did. The stones were unforgiving and cold, as though they could never care as much as her about the names written on them. She wishes she could be that cold. 

_Francine Mary Fisher_

_5/6/1987 - 10/7/2033_

_Devoted Wife, Beloved Mother_

_Peter Edward Fisher_

_3/27/1990 - 4/24/2024_

_Devoted Father, Respected Leader._

Words. Her own family deflated to nothing but words in a stone. With her trying to run a company all on her own without surrendering like everyone else to the evils surrounding their home. But she’s still crying as the thought lingers.

How much longer can she do it?

She said with a shaken and strained tone, “Mother. F-Father- I’m sorry. I’ve…” 

She could barely continue her words, “I’ve _failed_ you. And I don’t know what to do anymore...I want to know. You always knew- Mother, you were a genius...but now you’re gone. I’m sorry.” 

She could barely speak as sobs filled her throat, “I’m so so sorry, Mother.” She gripped the grass below her, ignoring the mud ruining her clothes. 

“You don’t have to apologize to that bitch. She’s dead for a reason.” Said a cold voice close to Vera.

Vera turned around, looking up at the cold and scarred face of her twin brother. She couldn’t tell what to her attention more, his almost neon pink hair or his complexion. Not that any of this was a surprise to her, merely eye catching.

“Don’t say that about Mother. You degenerate.” Vera said with as much venom as she could muster.

“The only degenerates here are in the ground.” Max stated with apathetic confidence. 

“How- How could you say such a thing! They loved us and now they’re gone!” Vera began to raise her voice in the mostly empty cemetery.

Max’s expression went from apathetic to livid. As he clenched his fists and yelled, “They didn’t love you! They didn’t love anyone!”

“Liar! You’re a bloody liar!” Vera screamed.

“What kind of love is blaming your child for what the other did? What kind of love is putting your money over your child? What kind of love is hitting your children!? What kind of love is nearly killing them!?” Max screamed back, going closer and closer to Vera with every sentence.

“You’re a liar! She loved us! They both loved us! You’re just acting like a child because they loved me more than you!” Vera retaliated, standing up to face Max as best she could.

“That’s just because that’s what they told you! And if I was acting like a child then I would’ve killed him again!” Max screamed with no remorse in his tone.

Vera paused, with fear in her eyes. Quietly saying, “...You what?”

“I. Would. Have. Killed. Him. Again.” Max was glaring into her eyes.

“...So...you really did...you really did it?” Vera asked quietly, almost gently falling to her knees from pure shock.

“Do I have to say it again?” Max sneered.

“No...I know I always thought you did- Mother said you did. But...we were so young...I didn’t...Why- no- How?” 

“How what?” Max questioned with a slight glare.

“How did you do it?” Vera looked up at Max with lamenting determination. As though she could barely stand the truth...but she needed to know.

Max sighed, sitting down next to her. Staring at the tombstone in front of him of their Father. Her Father.

“From what I know...that day when I finally went outside, it was a trap. From the very beginning. Your “ _Father”_ took me to Watch HQ with him, and I just...hid for the entire day. But then something happened going home, I think our driver died or something. And we had to walk. 

So we...we were going down these alleyways getting home. I was playing Ninja like one of the books I took from you, even though I couldn’t read...wonder who’s fault that was. And then there’s a bang!” Max gestured out with his hands as Vera jumped from the sound of the word.

“And when I looked out Father- your Father- was on the ground. Bleeding out from a gunshot to the back. And he kept yelling at me “Maximilian! Give me that nano! Do it boy! Do it now! Do it!” But I...I didn’t. I didn’t want to. I…” Max narrowed his eyes, looking at the dirt. “I liked seeing him suffer. So I took out the nano...and I threw it on the ground. And I just stomped and stomped and I kept going until I couldn’t hear a crunch anymore but it kept going and going and the sound was so-“ 

Vera interrupted, “Just get on with it!”

“Right...But then...the Watch came. And I don’t remember much after that except that my socks were wet with his blood. And that I was scared Mother would...hurt me for it.”

“...Did she?” Vera asked carefully.

“Yes.” Max replied, unconsciously hugging himself. “With a bat that time. I couldn’t stand for...who knows how long.”

“...She said you deserved it.” Vera admitted, “She said you were dangerous. That you had to be stopped. That you were...a monster.”

“She said a lot of things. Including...telling her little side piece to kill her husband and her monster of a son.” Max sighed, “Let me guess, you’re going to say I’m lying?”

Vera shook her head, “I just...I want to know.”

Max nodded, “She ordered my dad, my real dad to kill us. In his words about what she said apparently she...got tired of us. She had what she wanted. And that cloning project she was working on could have kept you alive even if you died. Course it failed so that’s why I’m still here. But still. He was the one who shot your Father. I was her punching bag, and your Father was her ticket to the Watch looking away from any of her dealings.”

“...Then why are you here? If he was supposed to kill you both?” Vera asked, trying to get all of the pieces as though to ignore herself falling apart.

“Because I’m his son. And in his words, and I literally fucking quote.” Max took a deep breath, with his vocal modulator clearing his voice of his slight cockney accent and making it slightly lower. Yet so monotone and uncaring. Like Max’s voice before. “When I saw you there. I thought you were better. I thought I could...save you. I knew you were my son but I had never seen you before. But...then I saw. I saw you crushing that nano in front of that dying man. And I realized. You’re worse than them. You’re worse than me. Even at that age. And that you would be so...so terrible. That there was a monster in the world and I had helped create it. But the Watch was coming before I could finish you off. I wish I did. Now look at you.” 

Vera was stunned, merely absorbing the information she had been given. They both sat in silence for a while. Letting the rain fall around them. 

Eventually Vera asked, “Why did you hurt me?”

“You have to be more specific...we fight every time we see each other. And I did try to...kill you.” Max admitted in his normal voice.

“And I still hate you for that. But...that time. The first time. We were friends, weren’t we? But then...you hurt me. Like a rabid dog. I…” Vera fell silent, wanting an answer to the sudden betrayal that drew them apart so long ago.

“She...she hurt me before that. Really bad, like, even for her standards. And she said she was coming back. And I was so afraid, and I...the door was still open. And I...I thought it was her. I tried to fight. I didn’t know it was you...until she kicked me off of you.” Max closed his eyes saying, “I’m sorry.”

“...Are you really sorry?” Vera questioned almost forcefully, “What about Mother?”

“What about her?” Max asked, picking up a blade of grass and letting it go into the slight wind.

“What happened to her? It was...it was declared an accident. But- you know what really happened. Don’t you? I need to know...no one ever tells me these things and I just- even if you go back to wherever the hell you came from I need to know.” Vera pleaded.

“...She fell off of a roof. While meeting her lover after receiving a message from him. Except, that wasn’t her lover. I look exactly like my dad you know. Nearly went to jail for him because our descriptions match so closely. I tricked her there. And I could have shot her. I could have tortured her. I almost wish I did. But...I talked to her and realized. In that moment. She’s not worth the effort. She’s not worth wasting a bullet on. Not worth sharpening a knife. Not worth the poison. So I pushed her. And I left.” Max explained, looking at their mother’s tombstone and saying, “She deserved to die. We all do.”

Vera looked at the tombstone as well saying, “You never answered the question.”

“Which one?” Max asked, almost softly but still somewhat abrasive.

“Are you really sorry?” Vera asked with tears still running down her face.

“...I can’t be. I’m a monster, remember? I don’t feel that remorse...I never have. I feel regret for a few things...but not them. I can’t. Even if I wanted to.” Max admitted.

“...You’re not a monster. You’re...human.” Vera quietly disagreed.

Max seemed surprised, “What makes you say that? You know what I’ve done. You know what I am-“

“Monsters don’t aim for their heart. They aim for their head.” Vera interjected, “Monsters...like those syndicates...they’ll stop at nothing to get what they want. They don’t need a reason other than greed...that almost sounds like the authority I suppose.” She sadly chuckled to herself, “You media do call us hypocrites. But you…” 

She paused, trying to collect herself as she remembered. “On that day when I found you...you were bleeding out...I...I didn’t know why. But all I could remember was that time I snuck you a lemon candy from the kitchen and your face scrunched up like a bug. That’s what I remembered as I called for help. I could have let you die. But...I didn’t. I didn’t want you to die. I thought that maybe...things could go back to how they were. That I could have...a friend again. A brother again.” She looked at him, staring into his broken eyes with a tearful expression.

Vera continued, “I’m sorry. I should have stopped her- from sending you away- if only so I wasn’t so alone. But all I could do was watch...and if you’re telling the truth...then all I ever did was watch. I could have stopped it- but I listened- I only listened- I never disobeyed her even when your screams rang through the mansion. Even when I saw you begging and pleading as she dragged you away for something I did- I just watched- I’m so sorry- I thought- I just- She knows everything- and I’ve never known anything at all-“ Vera stopped speaking and froze as a simple hand was on her shoulder. 

Max kept his hand on her shaking shoulder saying, “It’s fine...it’s all in the past anyway. The only thing obsessing about it does is give you more stress and nightmares. Besides if we’re talking about “morally wrong” then...you weren’t the one hitting me. And you didn’t kill them. Just stop like...making everyone feel bad for existing.”

“...All I’m doing is being honest. And you do the same to the Watch.” Vera countered.

“That’s different.” Max said with a half hearted roll of his eyes.

“Is not.” Vera said with a slight bit of her haughtiness peeking through the sad tone.

“Is too. And...Can you just let them go? They’re both shitty and terrible. So am I, but...you don’t have to follow the words of a dead man. Because if I hear “because Father said so” one more time- I don’t know what I’ll do but I’ll be upset.” Max warned.

Vera nodded, asking after a few moments, “...Can I still miss them? Even so? Can I cry for them?”

Max sighed, unable to empathize with her, “Sure.” And he copied what one of his friends had done for him. And pulled her into a side hug.

Vera was surprised, but then she started to sob and weep into his side. Wailing to the heavens where their parents were not. And Max simply held her while counting the rain droplets that fell on his head. Eventually asking, “...Want to get a drink later?”

Vera almost said something about what her Father told her, but instead she nodded. Continuing to grieve.


End file.
